Alek and Chloe's Relationship
The relationship between characters Alek Petrov and Chloe King. Some fans refer to them as Aloe or Chalek. Background Chloe and Alek's relationship was not very good as Chloe could care less about "the jock from across the pond", but Alek would sometimes get out of his way to annoy Chloe. Alek started wondering if Chloe was Mai after Chloe's 16th birthday came around. Season 1 In "Pilot", Alek started bouncing a basketball above Chloe's head to annoy her, however, Chloe grabbed his basketball and threw it inside a trash can. Later that day, Alek pinned Chloe against a wall and told her that she smelled very good. Alek tried kissing Chloe, but he was interrupted by Jasmine. After Chloe lost her first life, she was told by Jasmine and Alek that she was Mai, and Alek joked she would grow a tail. Alek told Chloe he would protect her. After Chloe went to save Paul, Alek and Jasmine arrived to help Chloe defeat Scarface. In "Redemption", Alek was above Chloe's roof, guarding her. However, Chloe thought he was someone else and started chasing him. Chloe, while on the ledge of a building, lost her balance, but was saved by Alek. Alek told Chloe she shouldn't be so careless, for he had almost killed her. The following day Alek told Amy he had been guarding Chloe for several nights and that he would do anything in his power to ensure Chloe's safety. Alek is later shown to be spying on Chloe's conversation with Amy, about Brian, and later follows her on her date with Brian to make sure she wouldn't kiss him. After Chloe went to help Gabriel, Alek showed up and told her not to go, but Chloe told him she owed Gabriel. Alek appeared just in time to save Chloe from being shot by one of the dealers, and then helped her defeat them. Later that night, he told her he might come off as a jerk, but that in reality he was only worried about her. In "Green Star", Alek broke into Chloe's bedroom and lied in her bed. He started flirting with her, but then told Chloe that Valentina wanted to meet her. Meredith walked in, and Chloe introduced them. After Meredith's lecture the following morning, Chloe assured her mom that Alek was not her boyfriend, or even her friend, for that matter. Later that day, Paul asked Alek if he could go with them, and Alek told Chloe why hadn't she made an announcement, sarcastically. That night, Alek and Jasmine picked Chloe up. Alek told Chloe the ceremony was more like a sacrifice, and to not look at Valentina directly in the eyes, to scare Chloe. During Valentina's and Chloe's conversation, Alek told Chloe to tell Valentina how he had saved her life, twice. Valentina then told Chloe that Alek lost his parents in one of the slaughters. The following day, after Scarface's move, Chloe asked Alek to look out for her mother, and he complied without arguing. When Chloe came back to her house, she found Alek on the porch. She asked him if he had stayed there the whole time. Alek told her he did, because she had asked him to, and then ran away. In "All Apologies", Chloe trained with Alek and Jasmine on rooftops. After Alek and Jasmine jumped to another building, he told Chloe to stop acting like a scaredy human. Chloe tried jumping, but ended up hanging on the ledge. Alek helped her up, but taunted her saying she should have jumped all the way across. The following day, in school, Alek sneaked up on Chloe, startling her. Chloe swore she was going to tie a bell around his neck. Alek told Chloe they would have to work on her enhanced hearing, and that Jasmine would pick her up after work to train. Chloe asked him if anyone had ever told him he was a close talker, but Alek said it was just her, and then told Chloe to be careful. The following morning, outside a station, Alek told Chloe to pick something up. Chloe was suspicious of him at first, but then did as she was told. Alek told Chloe to ignore everything and listen to her breathing. He then told her to focus on a clock, and then a woman and a vendor. After Chloe got the hang of it, he told her to listen to his heartbeat. Chloe complied, and listened, she seemed to notice his heart was beating too fast. Alek asked Chloe if it had worked, she told him it did and thanked him, and Alek smiled at her. After Jesse told Chloe to stay out of his business, Chloe prepared to attack him, but was stopped by Alek. Alek told Chloe to stay out of it, and Chloe, annoyed, told him to stop watching her. Alek told her he couldn't do that, and Chloe walked away. That night, Alek picked Chloe up for more training. This time, Alek and Jasmine where the ones who couldn't keep up. Chloe taunted Alek, saying Jasmine was a better teacher than him, but Alek assured her taunting was his domain. In "Nothing Compares 2 U", Alek thought Chloe how to fight with a stick. Chloe managed to defeat Alek, and then complimented him for being such a good teacher. Alek inquired Chloe if she had given up her flirtations with Brian, but Chloe told him she was still going to see Brian, because they were friends. Alek attacked Chloe without any previous warning, making her lose her weapon. Chloe asked him what was that all about, and Alek responded that she never knew when she was going to be sucker punched, and then walked away, seemingly angry. The following day, Chloe noticed Alek flirting with a new girl, and used her enhanced hearing to listen to their conversation. Chloe was worried Alek might kiss the girl and followed them. Upon finding them, Chloe pushed Alek away from the girl, and asked him what was he doing, only to be told by Alek that Mimi was Mai too. Later that day, Chloe apologized to Alek and Mimi for jumping to conclusions, but also asked Alek if he could not watch her tonight, during her date at the gala. Alek told her it was not up to him, but agreed. Alek went to watch over Chloe anyway, and after noticing that Chloe was leaving the gala, he went after her. After Chloe had defeated the all the security guys, Alek broke down the door and asked Chloe if she was alright. Chloe asked Alek why had he not stood by his word of not watching her that night, only to be told by Alek that it was an habit that was hard to break. In "Dogs of War ", Alek started chasing Kai, a young Jackal. After Kai tried scaring the Mai away, Alek pushed Chloe away from Kai, landing on top of her. However, Chloe pushed him off of her. After being told what Kai was, Chloe got annoyed that Alek was not listening to her about Kai's true feelings. Alek apologized for overreacting, and then offered to walk Chloe home. Chloe told him gently that she was going to be fine and walked away. The following day, Amy and Paul went to visit Alek. Amy soon realized that Alek had feelings for Chloe, promting him to leave the apartment. After Chloe tried convincing Valentina to let her escort Kai to Jackal territory, Alek opposed her petition, saying it was dangerous. Later that night, Alek broke inside Chloe's bedroom, and asked her why was Kai so important to her. While walking beside the waterfront, Amy implied to Chloe that since she couldn't date Brian, she should date Alek instead. Alek tried listening to their conversation, but he was stoped by Jasmine. After Kai rushed inside the abandoned terminal, Alek confessed to Jasmine that he had not sent Valentina the text message with their location because they had promised Chloe to help her. Just before the leader of the Jackals was about to kill Chloe, Alek appeared and tackled him away from her. They fought for a moment, but the Jackal proved to be stronger and defeated Alek. Despite knowing he couldn't win, Alek told the Jackal he was not going to give up unless he freed Chloe. Chloe begged the Jackal to stop hurting Alek. The leader prepared to kill Chloe instead, but Kai distracted him, and using his help, Chloe was able to defeat Kai's dad. Once outside the terminal, Chloe inquired Alek why had he jumped onto the fight. Alek told her that he wouldn't be able to live with himself is something had happened to her. Chloe helped him walk home, and later that afternoon, Jasmine told Alek to be careful, and to not let his feelings for Chloe cloud his judgement. Alek went to Chloe's house and told her that they belonged together, and then proceeded to kiss her. Chloe was surprised and confused at first, but then she kissed him back. In the Books Quotes Alek *(to Chloe) If anything had happened to you-- if you had... I couldn't live with myself. *(To Chloe) We belong together. Memorable Dialogue Alek: Maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime. Chloe: No moves- just a lucky shot. Alek: I wasn't really talking about basketball. Chloe: Subtle. Alek: I'm not trying to be. -- Alek: I can help you relax... No? Don't say I didn't offer. Chloe: What do you want? Alek: I thought I just made that'' very'' clear. -- Chloe: You're an excellent teacher. Alek: Maybe I could teach you a few other things. Chloe: And already regretting the compliment. -- Chloe: I told you I didn't need to be watched. Alek: I guess it's a habit that's hard to break. -- Chloe: Really, you should stop worrying about me so much. Alek: I can't help it. Trivia *They're both from the ex-Soviet Union; Alek from Russia, and Chloe from Ukraine. *They were both orphaned by the Order at an early age, and later adopted by human parents. *They both didn't knew they were Mai until they started experiencing the Mai transformation. Category:Relationships